The Forgotten Memories
by Arashi Natsume
Summary: .."All this day i've been waiting for him, but when the time comes he remembered nothing about me", all depends to hinamori to restore hitsugaya's memories...


**Konnichiwa, minna-saan!!**

**This is my second fanfiction… hitsuhina again.. yeah, I totally in love with this pairing, I don't know why… well, I'll write it in English this time.**

**But yeah.. I hope you like it! Please give it a review in the end of the story! coz i'm suck in making a fanfic n' need a tips from all of you... .**

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's you, hitsugaya-kun**

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

* * *

It was a silent dawn in Karakura. Clock still shown 5.00 am, nobody was awakening yet. Except one person: hinamori momo. This girl had a 'early awaken' habit. The black-haired little girl was looking an album, quite thick for an ordinary album. She was seeing it with eyes full of tears.

One picture and then changed into another picture. Her tears started to make the photo wet. She kept seeing the picture as she said a name, "hitsugaya-kun"

She kept looking the picture when they're set pose in front of the sunset, when they're at the photo-box, watching movie… there was so many memories that made hinamori kept crying until the sun rose. Realized that it's the time for her went to school; she putted back the album and wiped out her tears.

Just as the same time as she got dressed, a soft but loud voice called her from outside the dorm, "hinamori!! Are you ready yet?", that voice asked her.

"yeah, just a little bit further… I'll be there in no time, rangiku-san", hinamori answered that voice.

"ok, just make me wait in no time, okay? Or I'll leave you to the class"

"ookay… but please never think to left me to class…"

"hahahaa… I'm just kidd—"

Rangiku settled a pause as hinamori jumped from the 3rd floor. Rangiku was having a jawdrop for a long time. She was realized when hinamori talk to her.

"Impressed? Oh, that was an ordinary thing, rangiku-san"

"but I didn't asked you for jumping from your room just only to catch here fast!"

"ooh… it's my problem now, rangiku-san… now let's get going shall we?"

"well, as you said, hinamori-kun…"

And then they were stared to going to their class. Nobody knows that deep inside hinamori's heart she was crying and cureless. Just image that was a long, deep, deep scar inside her heart and would never be cure that easy. She was acting like usual just not wanted to show her sadness.

"_hey, hinamori! Just get ready already!"_, a voice from her memories started to echoing inside her head, she steps stopped as she heard that voice.

"_the movie was awesome, right?"_

'No… no please… I don't wanna remembered it… please…', hinamori's mind arguing so hard.

"_I'm going to protect you hinamori, no matter what"_

'Impossible… no… it couldn't be… hitsugaya-kun…'

"_hinamori…"_

_._

'...no…'

"_hinamori…."_

'…NOO!!!...'

"HINAMORI-KUN!!!", and this time hinamori really wiped out all the memories and back to reality. Thanks to rangiku for surprised her.

"hinamori! You freaking me out. In last 5 minutes you look annoying and very cheers. But suddenly you started quiet all by yourself like having a terrible headaches. What's wrong?", rangiku asked with felled worry as she ask.

"…no… there's nothing wrong. Just relax okay, rangiku-san…? I'm just lack of sleep tonight…", hinamori answered like nothing happen to her, she didn't want anyone to revealed her sadness.

"Really? I doubt that, you know"

"uum! I'm totally sure. So stop worrying about me, okay?"

"gees… like you don't like people to care for you"

_----------------------------------------------_

_Hinamori… Hinamori… Hinamori…_

_Don't lie to me… to me…_

_I'll always protect you, hinamori.._

_Hinamori… Hinamori…_

_----------------------------------------------  
_

And this time hinamori passed out for real. Of course, she didn't take her breakfast, and only sleep 21 hours in a week, and always crying all night. Luckily, there's no one in the dorm that heard her crying.

And 3 hours later, hinamori woke up in dizziness. For the first time she open her eyes, she saw rangiku talked with school nurse.

"how she is?", asked rangiku

"hum…I'm pretty sure there's nothing wrong with her. It just her mind just a bit unstable. She need more rest today. I highly recommend it would be nice that she have a full sleep today", answered the nurse.

"thank goodness.. hinamori, you make me having a heart attack!"

"…where…am…i…? rangiku..san…?", asked hinamori.

"School infirmary. You passed out unconsciously in the street while the school bell has rang, so I decided to bring you here"

"so.. the class has started already?"

"yeah… but you can't enter class today. You must rest here all day"

"but—"

"please, hinamori-kun! for your own health…"

"that's right, hinamori-san… I'll accompany you all night until you feel much better", said the nurse.

"…I have no choice?'

"no, hinamori-san… please have a full rest and I'll allow you to enter class tomorrow", offer the nurse.

"I'll be back at the lunch time, okay hinamori-kun?", asked rangiku.

"yeah…"

"take care, okay? And have a good rest"

"same as you, rangiku-san…", and then the black-haired girl laid in the bed and covered herself with a blanket. And she didn't realize that she felt asleep again as her tears (berlinang). She had a dream, which brought her to her past.

_----------------------------------------------_

_The black-haired high school student just finished her homework at 6 pm when a boy called her name, "hinamori!",he called. _

_Hinamori putted her book inside her drawer and open her window as she answered, "hehee.. hi, shiro-chan!"_

_The white and spiky-haired boy look at her while wondering around in front of her house and replied hinamori with a smile, a warm and charming smile. "Hurry up…! You'll come with me or what? The movie almost over while you're do nothing there! And just call me with hitsugaya-kun, will you", said hitsugaya again that made hinamori giggling all by herself. _

"_yeah, and don't make lot of noise or the dorm leader will hear you screaming, hitsugaya-kun… you know that there's no one from other school that allowed sneaking into this dorm, especially for girl dorm"_

"_yeah, I know that. Make it quick, okay?"_

"_okay, hitsugaya-kun…", and hinamori went into the darkness of her room for five minutes._

_Hitsugaya that not too patient for it called hinamori again, "hey, hinamori! Are you done ye—"_

_He settled a pause as he saw hinamori jumped from window and grab his hands. "oh please, hitsugaya-kun… don't use such a face like that…"_

"_but you just jumped from 3__rd—__"_

"_Compared with the stairs which one is faster an more quite? Come on…"_

"_oh, geez… okay-okay… as long you're not hurt that's okay for me…"_

_----------------------------------------------_

But a little bird's woke her up in the morning as her dream ended. It was landed on her ears and it flew away as she got her body toward the bed. She realized her tears came out from her eyes again. But instead she felt much better than yesterday. Quickly she wipe out her tears an washed her face and put on her uniform and her shoes, tidied up her hair and concluded that she'll enter the class today.

Step by step she kept remembered her dream. It was one year since _that accident._ Yeah, hitsugaya was in the different school then her. And every evening he always went to her dorm. But since _that accident_, he got a bad injury and cause him to moved without known by hinamori.

Her friend started rounding her as she entered the class. Hinamori put a sweatdrop an act patient with it.

"hinamori-san?? You're feeling better already?"

"what happen to you?"

"hey, hinamori-saan… how come you passed out like yesterday???", and so much another same question. But…

"hey, heeey!!! Quit that! You all just make hinamori feel bad again!!"

"neee?? Why, rangiku-saan..? we just show our affection to her…"

"but not like this, okay… get lost!!"

"hwaaa… meaniee…", and all the annoying girls gone. Rukia, orihime, and tatsuki gathered along with hinamori and rangiku. They got interested to hinamori's problem.

"fuh.. those girls are totally annoying…", said tatsuki.

"Yeah you know them, tatsuki… girls are always be like that…", rukia reply her.

"arigato, rangiku-san…", thanked hinamori.

"well as long you're not being annoyed like that…"

_I'll always protect you, hinamori…_

Hinamori started to scared again. This time all of them totally panic except rangiku who already a steady state. Rukia, orihime and tatsuki just seeing rangiku with eyes full of worries and questions. Rangiku only nodded her head and gave such as 'I'll tell you the problem later'. Three of them understood and back to their own seat. Not long after that their homeroom entered the class not long after the bell rang 5 minutes ago.

"Morning class!! I've good news for you!", their homeroom started a speech happily. Not a speech, really…

'What now…? A quiz? A sudden test? A literally project?', the student's faces reflected a face like asking such as suck question.

"what's with that face? It's not a thing like you thought… we've a transfer student!"

They're raised their head and set a shock face. 'a transfer student at time like this?'

"well, we've no more time, class… I'll just let him entered the class then. Ok boy, you can enter the class now"

A boy entered the class as he was being order with the homeroom, and as the boy was standing behind the podium, all student in the class seeing him with anxious eyes. Umm, I mean—all student—except hinamori, that saw him with unbelievable eyes. Both her eyes was widely open. That transfer student has a white and spiky haired, hazel eyes and—*cough*—quite short for boys on his age.

"hitsugaya toushiro. Nice to meet you", the boy introduce himself with a flat intonation. He was doing an eye contact with hinamori first, but gave no response to her. Like, it's not the old hitsugaya toushiro that hinamori knows. After did the eyes contact, hitsugaya move his sight to other view, like he didn't care about her.

"okay, you can seat next to hinamori on back there", asked the homeroom. Hitsugaya brought his bag and put it roughly on the side of table as he arrived there. Hinamori only could hold her tears as he sat on the chair. Then he realized that hinamori that seat next to him.

"nice to meet you, ojoo-san… did I know you before?". Asked hitsugaya politely as he gave his hand.

Hinamori was being shock for a moment until she realized her tears already dropped out, made her chick wet. "ss…sumimasen, senseei… i…I would like to go to toilet for a minute", and she ran out from class as fast as she could. Everybody place an confused look on her except one: the short-black haired girl from kurosaki family, that put a grin on her face as she looked hinamori ran away like that.

"Strange. What's wrong with her?", asked the homeroom.

"she's always like that, sensei… too emoticon. Just let her go, sensei.. she'll be back soon", answered that kurosaki girl.

"Shut your bad mouth, Karin", said rukia angrily.

"Ooh, gees… my deepest apology, sensei… Did I just say something bad?"

Rukia only can hold her punch below her desk that already stopped by Orihime. "let her have it, kuchiki-san… soon she'll get the payment for it", said orihime with eyes of revenge. Seems impossible for her to having such a eyes, but that looks made rukia calm for a moment. "yeah"

-----------^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^--------------

"Why…? Why he didn't remember me? What should I do??"

_Forgetting you? That's impossible, hinamori…_

"…but you already forget all about me, hitsugaya-kun…"

_Impossible! If I'll forget you that quick that I must bring the memories back!_

"but how could you at this time…?", hinamori started to crying in girls toilet. Even if her tears has ran out already, she would kept crying and crying. But it seems there's somebody that not like that thing happened:

"Aaah! Crying like a baby. You must look yourself, hinamori-kun…"

Hinamori stopped crying and looked who called her. She raised her head up and said, "ra…rangi…giku ss…saaan… UWAAAA!!!", hinamori's cry was being exploded.

"There, there… hinamori-kun… so tell what happen to you in last one week? I rarely heard you crying in your room that next to me", asked rangiku while holding hinamori in her chest.

Hinamori stopped crying and look rangiku with innocent eyes full of question. "how did you, rangiku-san…?"

"My! Don't tell me you forget that my room located next to yours. I can hear whatever you said or your moan, and I tell you; sometimes your moaning is so annoying. So tell me"

This time hinamori stopped crying totally and wiped out all her tears. Then she raised her position and grabbed both her legs. She told her about who was hitsugaya to her, their relationship as her _boyfriend_. What habit that he used to do every evening below her dorm—

"What? So that annoying scream what I used to hear is _his_?", rangiku asked in sudden.

"Don't call that annoying!"

"Okay, okay… let's get continue"

Then hinamori told when she was invited by him to watched some movie in cinema. She jumped from 3rd floor and what did hitsugaya said about her protection… then they're gone to cinema by his car.

"the movie was great rangiku-san… he was hold my shoulder so I can kept close to him. When the movie was over we made our funny moments in photo-box. That's what I always saw in my album. But the good thing ended there…"

-----------------------------------------------

_The car was stopped at the silent street when hitsugaya wanted to deliver hinamori back to the dorm. Nobody was there so the car can't be repaired. _

"_I'll check the machine for a moment. Just wait here, hinamori"_

"_Yeah. careful, hitsugaya-kun…"_

_Not long after that conversation, there was a group of gangster consist of 4 high school student. Unfortunately, they saw hinamori in the first time and already had a bad plan with it. Hinamori that already had a bad feeling felt scared and decided to call for help. "HITSUGAYA-KUN!!"._

_When their bad hands almost landed in hinamori's, the white-haired boy made a quick act and stopped one of their hands that wanted to do something with hinamori. His hazel eyes glared angrily to them. "What do you want to do with her?", he asked._

"_And what's your problem shorty?", one of them asked. Hitsugaya landed his flyover-kick as the one who called him 'shorty' asked him. "We have no money. Leave us alone"_

"_oooh, so you ask for fight eh? Then we'll grant that!", the rest of the gangster set a force to attack him. 3 vs 1? No fair?_

"_stay back, hinamori… I'll finish this in no time", hinamori only nodded once and met her back on the wall. She only watch how her boyfriend gave a lesson to the high school gangster such a punch, kick and much more. Hinamori was amazed by that view. 'how can he beat them like that? They're high scholar and we just wanna enter a high school. You're amazing, hitsugaya-kun…', all of this thought reflect by hinamori's face. After 10 minutes the fight was over and the white-haired boy came to his girlfriend. _

"_you're okay?", asked him._

"_Y…yeah… but hey, hitsugaya-kun! just when did you learn fighting like that?"_

"_oh, I learnt it when I was a child. That was easy though"_

"_You're…amazing…hitsugaya-kun…"_

_Hitsugaya took a deep long breath and replied, "well, as long it for protect you, hinamori"_

"_what?"_

"_I said…well… I'm going to protect you hinamori, no matter what"_

_A red blush came on hinamori's face. "T... Thank you, hitsugaya-kun…"_

----------------------------

"awww, that's so sweet! But I don't see any problem with it", rangiku cut the story again.

"because.. it' not the main problem, rangiku-san…"

"so, what's the main problem?"

----------------------------

_The car was fixed an hinamori was delivered home by his boyfriend. Afraid of his car stopped again, hitsugaya parked his car across hinamori's dorm. _

"_well, thanks for tonight, hitsugaya-kun…"_

"_yeah… take care, okay?"_

"…_um! You too, hitsugaya-kun", and hinamori crossed the road. But a bus just passed on the road, precisely next to her, almost hit her. Hinamori was shocked so she can only stood in misery. _

"_HINAMORI!!!", hitsugaya called her as he jumped and push her to the ground. Luckily none of them was being hit with the bus. But…_

_Blood… there was blood everywhere. Hinamori opened her eyes and realized that the blood came from him. Hitsugaya was laid unconscious below her. His head was being hit by a stone that caused hitsugaya lost much blood. _

"_NOOO!! HITSUGAYA-KUUUN!!",hinamori screamed hysterically. _

_In that critical condition hitsugaya opened his right eye and talked to her, "wheew… blood… you're not… hurt… right, hina…mori…?"_

"_You lost so much blood, hitsugaya-kun!! I'll call an ambulance for you!", then hinamori took her cellphone and called for an ambulance as hitsugaya passed out. Hinamori almost screamed again but she made a quick decision; she ripped her jacket and stopped the bleeding with it. Not long after that she heard the ambulance echoing through the street. Few nurses came out from the ambulance and picked her boyfriend into the ambulance. Just when the nurses place the white-haired boy into the ambulance already, they said to hinamori, "leave him to us. There's no need to worried"_

"_you mean… I can't accompany him…?", asked hinamori._

"_that's right. We'll call you when he'll feel better"_

"…_yeah", then the ambulance gone in silent since the road was very quiet. _

-------------------

"What?? They can't do that to you!", said rangiku angrily.

"I know that, rangiku-san… but I had no choice that time."

"a week after that I looked up to his house, but it was empty. There's nothing there. Furniture, people, pet… nothing was there"

"then I asked to his neighbor that his family was moved out as soon as he recovered. I asked where did he moved but nobody knows", hinamori tears started to wetted her eyes again. Rangiku robbed her head to made her feel better.

"I understand that, hinamori… you're not the only one that lost someone special", rangiku remembered the silver-haired boy that always set a grin on his face. Rangiku shook her head and said again, "think, if both of you love each other, then it's possible for you to bring his memories back"

Hinamori raised her head and saw rangiku with eyes full of hope. "is that so, rangiku-san…?"

"yeah. Even he not remembered you anymore, there must be a tiny, pieces of his memories buried among the others. If you can dig it out then he'll remembered you again, just like when you spend the old time", said rangiku.

.

"....", once there was a silence among them. nobody talked.

.

But now hinamori realized what hitsugaya told her last year, '_if I'll forget you that quick that I must bring the memories back!'_

_Bring the memories…_

Hinamori made her mind…

_If he totally forget me then I must bring his memories back! Rangiku-san was right; we already made a promise that we can't forget each other. We already swear!_

Rangiku saw a spirit in hinamori's eyes. That made her smile and said, "now, shall we go back to the class, hinamori-kun?", she asked as she give her hand to help hinamori stood.

"yeah, thanks a lot, rangiku-san… no matter what I'll guide him"

Rangiku only gave her a nod and a smile.

"etoo-rangiku-san? You told me that I must dig his memories or something like that, I don't have any scoop or a hoe to do something like that!"

"Hinamori-kun! You're not intending to kill him, don't you?"

"OF COURSE NOT!!!"

"hehehe… well, you must find it by yourself. Aahh… I wanna sandwich…"

"wait until break, rangiku-saan…"

"but I want it now…"

"then go to canteen by yourself if you wanna receive a detention. I'll go back to the class alone"

"that's no fair!!"

**-----------^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^--------------**

_15 august, 9.30 pm_

_Dear diary, _

_I've found someone special to me, but he didn't recognize me at all. He had an amnesia I think, he was very tense to me, not like usual. _

_He's not like the old hitsugaya-kun that I know…_

_At the first time I was shocked know that, but rangiku-san gave me the advice that I the only one that can bring his memories back again. Besides, we're at the same school now it's not to difficult. At least, if you don't have any rival…_

_I must search the scoop that I must use to dig his memories. There must be something…_

_Oh well… time to sleep now. Hope tomorrow can be any better than today…_

.

_Regards, _

_Hinamori momo_

_.  
_

Hinamori closed her diary after wrote all of that. Then she went to her bed and went to sleep.

'_Crying all night, hitsugaya-kun moved to my school, didn't bring any memories about me, rangiku-san's advice, a memories to relieved…'_

'_Finally… I can sleep well tonight…'_

* * *

**well... how was it?**

**i don't know how was it but 2 things that i know: i love kinda this type of stories and this chapter still continued! please... give me a review for the better stories! i can fix the storyline and the vocabulary if i know where's my mistakes... so, will you...? =3**

* * *


End file.
